Izuku, the Astrophysicist
by Nosferatu Arucard 1983
Summary: A one-shot of a scenario of a quirk Izuku that avoid Heroics at any costs, and pursue a career on Astrophysics. The dialogue with his new colleges gives hints of this absurd Gresham's Law scenario, gives an hint, but ended with total rejoice of Izuku and his new colleges.


**A single one-shot of an absurd scenario of when Izuku had a good quirk inherited of his parents, but goes to Astrophysics!**

 **An Update Version to fix several mistakes.**

* * *

It was the final act of a long lecture of General Astronomy delivered for all students belonging to the Kashiwa High School of Astronomy and Cosmology.

Along them was a young teen with freckled checks, and green hair, who simply could relax and take a fresh breath once recovers from the three hours theoretical class.

Midoriya Izuku could not be more happy to stay on a nice school, clean of the quirk glorification that had to endure nine long years, even he had a nice pyrotechnic quirk, he decide to follow a career on Astrophysics, instead to follow a hollow self-glorification as a Pro Hero, as Izuku name it.

"After lunch, he had a practice class on numerical data processing, to analyze either some candidate exoplanets, or even something...", before Izuku bumps to his best friend, a classmate called Shingo Okuzuma.

"Not again… Please, take attention on your surroundings!"

Izuku flinches, a little ashamed, "Sorry! I was thinking on next issues..."

"Like yesterday, when you tried to ask the teacher from Introduction on Programming classes, where you could access the data from the _HyperKamiokande_ ?", where Izuku dreams about the neutrino oscillations, and the historical Pontecorvo model that solve the Solar Neutrino Problem.

Izuku couldn't deny, as he still was amused by the huge varieties of research topics, where he could pursue on the university, once finishes the basic course on High School.

"During my Junior High, all my classmates only talking about being Heroes, Villains, ending rich or famous… What's a great relief!"

"The same could apply to you", as Shingo was quirkless, and many of their classmates had weak quirks at all, "You made some _unwanted_ uproar, since you had a strong quirk, and normally, researchers on astronomy fields are required to _not use their quirks_ , since it will damage the experimental data recording, during all experiments!"

Izuku signals to go to the cafeteria, "This is a long story… make short..."

* * *

In reality, Izuku knew that is own mother, who had a weak telekinesis quirk, and his father who had pyrotechnic quirk, or more precisely, he breath fire, was both relieved, and somehow disappointed to the Izuku choices about his future.

His parents never pursued any heroics careers, and expected to Izuku be rational about a secure job, but wouldn't deny the chances to Izuku being a Pro Hero, as his quirk, made by fire breathing, and some telekinesis control, due to the genetic mixing, was _standard_ on many young Pro Heroes.

And Astrophysics was neither one of the remote possibilities that his parents expected, or their son's quirk could do.

* * *

Once Izuku splits the chopsticks, and prepare to explains the motives to choose a science career, to a curious quirkless young boy, he starts, "There's about three major motives..."

"Three motives ?", as Shingo tries to find the reasons before Izuku spill by himself.

"The major point, is because I don't like _Heroes_ too much, but neither _Villains_ , as...", and start to scribe on his personal notebook, "Because I saw the Heroics Industry, if deserve to be called, as a rogue militia..."

"Wow!", Shingo mind snaps, and thinks to himself, " _An ideological motive… Interesting… But a little flawed..._ "

"In reality, I don't deny that I dream to be like All Might during my early childhood, as I grow with a troublemaker blond, called Bakugou Katsuki, who like to use his explosive quirk to harm the others..."

"Bakugou… ?", Shingo remembers, "The famous winner of the last edition of the First Years Yuuei Sports Festival… who ended kidnapped by some villains… Wow! What a coincidence...", and since it occurs all this drama on the last week!

"And his bad behavior makes to be seriously questioning about the morality of the potential Heroes...", Izuku said with a monotone voice, almost without emotions.

"Many Pro Heroes are pure bad-ass who wanted no more than fame...", and thoughts to himself, " _And if he give up to be a Hero due to some actual Hero-in-training who was a bullier, is a very flawed motive. At long term, the whole Heroics will be questioned about the lack of psychological control on all Pro Heroes courses..._ "

"Not only to mention that when I had five years, and the doctor said that I was only a _late-bloomer_ due to some genetic shenanigans, on that same day, almost my family would be killed during a mall visiting, when a villain decide to create havoc, and all Heroes only cared about fame…!", said with a growing rage, "Just to be saved by a quirk of some citizen who really help us to escape..."

"OK...", and the classmate only find a clue, " _But if you, that theoretically had a better morality, simply avoid to be a Pro Hero, and everyone like you flee that optimal career, it would give to the citizens, that can choose to wait dying by a evil villain, and a pundit hero, both wanted to be famous, and the citizens can go to hell!..._ ", as sighed when make another deep thought.

"Your demeanor with your classmates are a little weird… almost disconnected", Shingo points to this issue.

"Unlike Bakugou and all my former classmates, that obtain their quirks at age four, mine quirk only activates when I had _nine years old_...", skipping the question.

"Usually such late bloomers are a sign of an unusual strong quirk, and would be deathly an activation on younger ages...", but stares to the unusual shift of the conversation, "But you not answered my question..."

"Sorry!", Izuku sighs, "It's the fact that the same doctor, and two or three years later to confirm, diagnosis Asperger's Syndrome...", and said with some shame.

"This explain _many oddities_ ", Shingo was stroked by a lightning flash of reasoning, "Aspies had severe difficulties to make bounds with friends, and had an unhealthy tendency to self-depreciate, along a strange fixation on something odd."

"You like my psychiatrist!", Izuku frowns, "But you are something right about it. I exaggerated some bad experiences, and _implied_ that all Pro Heroes are a bunch of buffoons!", and flip his old Hero Notebooks, "But from all _high-ranking_ Heroes I analyse… Both are corrupt, and fall on my _own conclusion_ that Heroics was not my _real dream..._ "

"That's a strange and twisted conclusion!", but quickly understands, " _He suffer a terrible experience on that mall incident… Later I will search about it… But I think is only use as an excuse to flee… The reported bullying neither serve also..._ "

"And my _so-called friend_ Katsuki wasn't help me at all, just blasting to me when I tried to help some colleges, and this make… _somehow furious…_ As I start to think about _how such bully could be an Hero!…_ A future Pro Hero!"

Shingo couldn't avoid making a twisted laugh, "And you ?! I you would be a Pro Hero, would be also a bullier ?!", while thought, " _That's typical on many Aspies… He questioned the ethics of a potential Hero who's arrogant, as I watched him during the TV broadcast of Yuuei Festival, and what's impeded him to apply to an Hero Course ?!_ ", as quickly notice, " _If was quirkless, I understand, but this self-hatred and Asperger's Syndrome together makes the most awkward excuse to not to be a Hero, while think that everyone are equals, but at_ _the end_ _regrets to not being an Hero at_ _rightmost._ "

Izuku changes his demeanor, as exhales before continue, "I'm sorry… If you think that I speaking non-sense, but I just avoid to enter details, since my childhood was difficult, and complicated..."

"OK!", and Shingo remembers when Izuku display some hidden burn-marks, when undress his t-shirt on the Physical Education lockers on the last month, "I'm thinking that you actually should be an Hero, but I'm not in position to judge you..."

"Even when my quirk was activated, my bullying don't end, since my troublemaker then thought that was hiding my quirk..."

"That school don't reprimand such troublemakers ?"

"Just ignore, unless the things goes to far...", said Izuku with great pain.

"That's an old problem on public schools… And since I grown on a rural prefecture, I don't had many problems, unlike the big cities where the quirkless population was almost extinct, and the last ones are ostracised..."

"At the Junior High, I already disconnected from the toxic Heroic propaganda, and decide to follow the stars...", as Izuku tries to explain the last motive.

"Well...", Shingo waits to answer the real point, "What's motivate to _join the wonderful world of Astrophysics_ ?!"

"When I wanders about Pro Heroes and something else, I start to like Astronomy, once my father and my mother brings to the Planetarium, and I fall in love with the planets, starts and much..."

"Bingo!", just for the quirkless boy wanders, " _Basically, it founds a better substitute to flee_ _from_ _the menace of the terrible Pro Heroes!_ "

And Izuku couldn't be more proud when remembers the Career Day that occur on the beginning of the third year's Junior High:

* * *

" _I will distribute the Career Sheet Forms, but why bother if you all wanted to be Heroes ?!_ "

Everyone of all Izuku's classmates display their quirk, except himself, staying disconnected while wrote some notes. Many of them knew Izuku's quirk, but they ridicule him to not display his powers.

" _I will be number one Hero, surpassing All Might_ ", said Katsuki it all prideful mood, "Everyone here had just weak quirks!"

Many classmates yells, and fight verbally against the explosive blond, who dare to make some loud explosions.

" _Quirks are not supposed to be used here_ " _,_ said the classroom teacher, " _Anyway, Bakugou wants to apply to Yuuei... right ?!_ "

" _Yuuei ?! That top Hero School that requires higher grades to ever be accepted, even before to apply the Entrance Exam ?!_ ", said one random college.

" _And only me will be accepted on Yuuei!_ ", Katsuki pokes fun, while was a little annoyed to the inexpressive sigh of Izuku, who already fill the forms.

Many of other classmates decide to apply to another schools, always selecting the Hero Course, and some still bet the Midoriya's choices at all.

And once all forms are collected and briefly analysed, the home-class teacher notices a _bizarre anomaly:_

" _That's oddly funny… If Izuku's was really quirkless… Well..._ ", making several Izuku's colleges awry, " _Midoriya wants to go to the Astrophysics Course on Kashiwa High School of Astronomy and Cosmology ?!_ "

The entire class, specially Katsuki himself, makes an annoyed stupefaction face ending with a depreciative mass laughing, where even some colleges rolls around the floor, " _That broken fire-breather… going to Astronomy ?!_ "

" _Who in this planet, with a quirk, would choose a course when it couldn't use at all ?!_ ", said another.

And Katsuki decide to blow, " _DEKU!_ ", as yells and blast Izuku's table, " _Are you with a WTF broken brain ?! Or a sadist ?! Since when you wanted to study WTF stars… Or thought you can use your pathetic quirk to help the sun shine ?! HUH ?!_ "

Izuku, on that time, blast a ball of fire against Katsuki, ending with a vicious attack, " _ENOUGH! Your so-called wannabe Heroes! That's all equals… Just wanted to be famous… That's why I choose that course, when I can see real heroes!_ "

But it cannot avoid another round of mass laughing, " _Real Heroes! When knowing the number of rings of Saturn can help to fight a Villain, just use smoke signals to the_ _farthest_ _Hero Agency o_ _n_ _the_ _middle of the_ _Sahara Desert !_ "

Once Izuku ears enough laughing, he packs his things and storms straight to home. The homeroom teacher also laughs hard, but decide to ignore the furious rampage of such oddly student, " _It's just a quirk loser!_ ".

Once returned to home, ignoring the worried parents faces, he goes straight to his room, as turn on the computer. Once he calms enough, he reads the local news media, just to read a scoop about a villain attack where Katsuki had a bad moment with a sludge villain. Since he managed to hold and fight against the villain's weak spots, before been rescued, Izuku's mind boils when the blond ended praised by several Pro Heroes, including the still respectable All Might, who thought that his courage against the villain would open the doors to the prestigious Yuuei High School of Heroics.

It was enough to Izuku tear down of want left of All Might merchandising, and replace with new posters from CERN, the Hertzsprung-Russell diagram of stars, the Sudarsky's gas giant exoplanets classification, and other Astrophysics tables once Izuku ordered on previous year, but not placed on his own room until that day of _rage and shame._

* * *

Returning to reality, Shingo was also a little surprising, " _A last straw, that pulls definitively to the Science side! Yes!_ "

"But your Entrance Exam was too hard, making the Yuuei ones like a cakewalk!", since he still had the patience to compare the differences.

"It contains a three hours test on Physics, Mathematics, and Chemistry, along basic Astronomy… And a three hour group test to analyses the skills on problem analysing, and teamwork..."

"My group was delivered an analysis of a star transit data to find the number of exoplanets, using the spectroscopy signals of the star… It was too hard, even I had to make code in Python language to help the analysis!", even the problem was simplified to make accessible to a young candidate.

"That's why the Programming Skills are an obligatory requirement, and you barely manage to self-learn before the exam!", even each group had several piece of code on their disposal, they warn points if someone are capable to change some lines to adapt the program.

"And your problem was ?!..."

"I got the famous data from the _HyperKamiokande_ in order to estimate the Pontecorvo-Maki-Nakagawa-Sakata matrix of neutrino mixing flavours!", basically a numerical fitting problem.

Izuku was surprised, and enraged, before tickling his friend, "Your _little_ traitor! That's my _wanted research!_ ", as the lunch break ends, and both run to the afternoon classes.

* * *

The afternoon classes went without issues, but the real problem occurs when he return to the dorms mailboxes. Some days ago, Izuku was terrible annoyed when receive some letters from Yuuei addressed to him, making first curious, and then angry about a constant plea to Izuku _return_ the Hero Path, a thing that the green haired boy already give up.

Since this _infamous Heroic School_ still send the same kind of letters, Izuku decide to request help to the School's Director, who already been noticed about the real motive.

"I think that _Yuuei High School_ is trying to convince strong quirk users to transfer to their school, since the quirk control tests results that everyone made at the end of Ceremony Day, are confidential but available to the major heroic school direction boards, since you had a strong quirk, they trying to convince you to transfer!"

"That's very annoying... For me, _Heroics Carnival_ is a big... NO!"

"Normally, such school won't make such aggressive request, but I think it was simply due to your quirk, than everything else..."

"And you to convince them to leave me alone ?"

"Just wrote a rejection letter, counter-signed by me, and it will fix the problem, at legal terms."

"Don't worry, it take a few minutes to fix...", Izuku smiles.

Izuku simply burns all Yuuei letters with his quirk, and with some advice from his Director, he wrote a rejection letter, just to not be childishly offensive:

" _ **Dear Yuuei High School of Heroics** "_

" _ **I, Midoriya Izuku, refuse by any means, no matter the utter motives, any will to transfer from my current school, Kashiwa High School of Astronomy and Cosmology, to Yuuei, as the student don't want to follow any future career on Heroics.** "_

" ** _Your Sincerely..._** "

Izuku could simply wrote, " ** _Go sell your snake-oil elsewhere, Satan believers!_** ", but said it was enough for now.

Once fixed this legal issue, Izuku returns to the dorms, waiting for tomorrow, when at almost every week-ends he return to his home.

* * *

On next day, the Yuuei announce that the new Pro Hero Mirio Togata was the new successor of All Might will, but on secrecy, the Yuuei's Board knew that Toshinori really _wanted_ Izuku Midoriya as is genuine successor, even it barely knew each other. The national quirk testing, was after all, one subtle form to test potential successors to his One for All quirk, and Izuku was clearly in advantage.

The real problem was the fact that Izuku wasn't at any _Hero Academy_ at all, and the flat refusal makes Toshinori _very worried_ how an unwritten law, that strong quirk users always wanted to be Heroes, was broken so absurdly.

"The Gresham's Law was also applicable to quirk, heroes and villains! How such absurdity could even happened!", where basically, the good potential Heroes was been driven away from the bad, and morally dubious ones.

When Izuku arrived at home, he notice that Katsuki, who was rescued recently from the League of Villains, was visiting is home. They barely visit each other on every lifetime years, but before Izuku could ever reply from his own stupefaction, Katsuki simply delivers a strong punch against the green haired boy, where he managed to react and backflips.

"Deku! Do you know what you just make… Stupid nerd ?!"

"Why ?!", Izuku pokes fun, "I simply refuse any of those strange letters from your school!"

"Precisely!", Katsuki yelling even surprise Izuku's parents, "And your own _self-egoism_ simply refuse a WTF chance to pursue a rightful career on Yuuei, and All Might said to me that you should be his successor _,_ not the actual Mirio!"

"For God's Sake! Me… A scientist pursuing an Heroic Career! Please… Take a break!"

Katsuki glares, "You should be the most broken person that I even knew!", and yells in a clearly frustration, "No sane person with a quirk like you, even avoid the chance to be a _Hero!_ The WTF order and damn security of our nation depends from WTF it!", and points to Izuku, as simply run to his room, while Katsuki exits and slams the door, "Stupid Deku!", as ever thought, "Why Deku's parents _don't_ act earlier ?!"

"Katsuki may be a little right...", said Hisashi, who was Izuku's father, "My son choice could weaken the Pro Hero force capability to handle several threats!", as remembers the issues with Katsuki, "Look at the damage caused by villains on Katsuki's own school. If Izuku was there, it could reduce the damage delivered by those villains, or the rescue of Katsuki from villains could been more easy!"

"If Katsuki was not so arrogant, and menacing when younger, specially since my son was a late-bloomer, probably they are now classmates on Yuuei!", said Inko, a little depressed.

But the damage was done, and Izuku continues his career as a nice Astrophysicist, with _zero_ recognition of every person from Japan, unless the scientists themselves. Either way, Izuku don't ever care that wasn't neither rich (but gain enough money), or famous at the scale to appear at the _Hero Report_ , like Katsuki, or the Ground Zero loves to be centre of all attentions.

* * *

 **The End !**


End file.
